1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a display device having a high resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display panel may include a plurality of unit pixels. Each of the unit pixels may include a red (R) sub-pixel, a green (G) sub-pixel, and a blue (B) sub-pixel.
In a conventional display device, each sub-pixel has a rectangular shape or a square shape, and red, green, and blue sub-pixels are sequentially disposed in each of the unit pixels. Thus, each of the unit pixels also has a rectangular shape or a square shape, thereby limiting the resolution of the display device.